The invention relates to lipstick or the like containers of the so-called propel/repel variety wherein pomade substance mounted to a central carrier member is selectively displaced within the inner of two relatively rotatable tubular members, there being cam-follower means on the carrier member in continuous engagement with cam formations in the tubular members, for imparting such displacement.
In one period in the development of the art, such containers were all-metal. Clearances had to be observed and lubrication applied, to achieve smooth action. And with the more recent adoption of injection-molded plastic technology, the need for metal parts has all but disappeared. However, even with precisely formed plastic parts, the design technology has been somewhat influenced by the all-metal technology, to the extent that clearances must still be provided. Yet, regardless of the involved one or the other of these technologies, there has been a perceived need to provide clearances of such magnitude as to entail a degree of axial play in the retention of the tubular members to each other. Such play becomes aggravated as coacting plastic parts may shrink, and for this or other reasons there has been a lack of "silkiness" or quality "feel" in the operational handling of such containers.
Pat. 4,514,102 addresses the problem in a manner wherein a flanged collar has press-fitted permanent assembly to the upper one of two enlarged cylindrical base formations of the inner tubular member. The outer tubular member is formed with a plastic radial flange which is axially sandwiched between the flange of the collar and a shoulder of the inner tubular member, with a degree of axial preload whereby axial play is avoided.
One of the limitations of the patented conssruction is that, for a given capacity of dispensable pomade substance, there is an excessive dedication of overall length to the base end of the inner tubular member, because both the collar and a base cup must be fitted in axially abutting relation and with independent force-fit engagements to the base end of the inner tubular member, meaning that the combined length of the collar and of the base cup must be below the lower end of the propulsion-cam region of the container.